Many types of wrenches have been provided for rotating polygon shaped members, such as squares, hexagons and octagons. These members are usually in the form of bolts, or nuts. The existing wrenches include adjustable jaw wrenches so that various size members may be rotated. In addition, wrenches have been provided for torqueing members, that is, imparting a high degree of torque to the member by rotation of the wrench after it has engaged the member. In addition, wrenches have been provided for ratcheting a member, that is, engaging the member in such a way that by reciprocation of the wrench on the surfaces of the member the member may be rotated without removing contact of the wrench from the member. The present invention is directed towards an adjustable wrench which will accomplish both purposes, that is, a wrench which will adjust to engage a polygon member to apply torque to it in either direction, and, without changing the setting of the wrench, can be employed to ratchet the member, that is, rotate it without removing contact of the wrench from the member.
It is therefore an object of this invention to provide an improved adjustable wrench for both torqueing and ratcheting a polygon member.
More particularly, an object of this invention is to provide a wrench having one jaw movable relative to the other and having the jaw faces configured such that an area in each jaw is provided for securely engaging a member to apply torque to the member in either direction, and having an area on the outer end of each jaw such that the polygon member may be ratcheted without removing contact of the wrench from the member.